<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nails in the coffin by Nens00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130597">Nails in the coffin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nens00/pseuds/Nens00'>Nens00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Thor (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nens00/pseuds/Nens00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the adventures of Loki and Thor, when they were younger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, this is my first fanfiction and I'd love to hear your opinion! English is not my native language, so sorry, if there are any mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki was laying in bed, re-reading his favourite book. From outside the window, he heard laughter and loud voices. He recognized them and gazed out. His brother and his friends. Not his friends, Thor's, Loki reminded himself. In fact, he didn't think Sif, Fandral, Hogun or Volstagg could stand him. Loki tried to return his attention to the book, he was reading, but his mind kept wandering. Why didn't anybody like him? Even his own father, didn't have a soft spot for him. Everyone had one for Thor though. What was the thing, which made Thor so much better and likeable than him? Sure, him and Thor were quite different, but still couldn't his qualities be appreciated by someone? Besides Frigga, that is. Loki smiled at the thought of his mother. She did support him and his different interests. While Thor liked fighting and battles, Loki was more calm and laid back, he liked reading, writing, painting, studying magic, yes, he liked studying magic a lot. Frigga supported both her sons, and Loki felt, she loved them equally. He couldn't say the same for his father though, Loki always felt, like he was a disappointment to Odin. He sighed. Maybe he should go out and join Thor and his friends. No, that was a bad idea, they would only upset him, Loki was so easily hurt, and Fandral always tried to get under his skin by making mean remarks. Loki realised, he didn't hear anyone outside anymore, and that is, when someone knocked on the door. They didn't bother to wait for a response and bursted in. It was Thor, Sif, Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral.<br/>
- Hey, Loki, wanna come play with us? - asked Sif.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Hey, Loki, wanna come play with us? - asked Sif.<br/>
Loki was so surprised and happy. Stop staring and answer, he thought.<br/>
- Sure. - he tried to sound casual, but the excitement was clear in his voice.<br/>
- Great! - said Thor - And get your magic book or whatever it is called.<br/>
- Wait. Why?<br/>
- You'll see. - said Sif.<br/>
Loki was hesitant, but he really wanted to fit in.<br/>
- Okey.<br/>
He grabbed his Grimoire and followed the five friends.<br/>
- Where are we going?<br/>
- You ask too much questions. - answered Fandral.<br/>
Soon Loki realised, where they were going though, the weapons vault!<br/>
- Are we going to the weapons vault? What for?<br/>
Nobody answered him.<br/>
- Guys, I don't think this is a good idea. - continued Loki.<br/>
- If you don't want to play with us, you are free to go back to your room. - said Thor.<br/>
- No, it's not that, just...Nevermind.<br/>
- That's, what I thought.<br/>
After walking around the castle for awhile, they reached the vault.<br/>
- Okey, Loki, use your magic to break the spell, that's keeping us from entering. - demanded Thor.<br/>
Loki realized they were only using him, but it was better than being alone.<br/>
- I don't know if I can.<br/>
-Try.<br/>
Loki opened his Grimoire and searched for the appropriate spell. He casted it, but nothing happened. Or so they all thought. </p><p>In the throne room, Odin felt someone, trying to break into the weapons vault. He immediately gathered a few guards and headed to the vault. </p><p>- Ugh, you really are useless, Loki! - sighed Fandral.<br/>
Loki looked at Thor.<br/>
- What? He is not wrong. - said Thor<br/>
- What is going on here?<br/>
Everyone froze at Odin's voice.<br/>
- Do I need to repeat my question?<br/>
- No, father, we were just-<br/>
- Loki tried to break into the vault, me and Sif and Fandral and Hogun and Volstagg were trying to stop him. - bursted out Thor.<br/>
- What? - both Odin and Loki said at the same time.<br/>
- Play along Loki, you are younger, you won't get in as much trouble! - whispered Thor.<br/>
- I demand an explanation, Loki!<br/>
- It is not true, they wanted to break in there!<br/>
- And it was not you, who was trying to break the protection spell?<br/>
- It was me, but...<br/>
- But what?<br/>
- Father, he is lying, he said, there is interesting magic in there and he wanted to see it!<br/>
- Are you lying to me, Loki?<br/>
- No! You always accuse me of lying and I never lie!<br/>
- Enough! Go to your room! We will talk later.<br/>
Loki hesitated, but headed to his room.<br/>
- As for you, Thor, you are forbidden to see your friends, until the situation is clear.<br/>
- What? Father! - whined Thor.<br/>
- You heard me.<br/>
- Ugh, fine.<br/>
- You go to your room too. Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, the guards will escort you to your homes.<br/>
- Bye, guys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki was sitting on the chair, near the window in his room, looking outside, waiting for his father. He was scared and angry. He feared, what his father would say, most of all he feared his disappointment. He was pissed at Thor and he was pissed at Thor's friends. Or maybe he wasn't angry, maybe he was just upset, that his brother betrayed him and that they all just used him, they didn't want his company. Loki sighed and held back the tears, threatening to fall. He got up and began, pacing around his room, deep in thought. </p><p>Thor was also pacing around his room, because he was so frustrated with his father, he just couldn't sit still. Also he was feeling rather guilty. Would Loki get in a lot of trouble? Maybe blaming him was a bad idea. Maybe Loki was right and trying to break into the vault was a bad idea. Someone knocked on the door. <br/>- Yeah?<br/>Odin entered his son's room.<br/>- My son, I want you to tell me, what happened earlier.<br/>- Did you talk with Loki?<br/>- No, I came to you first.<br/>After a few moments of silence, Thor said:<br/>- Father, it is not Loki's fault, me and my friends wanted to break in there, because we wanted to see the weapons. And we needed Loki to break the spell, so we invited him with us.<br/>- Thank you for telling me the truth, but you will still be grounded.<br/>- Father! - whined Thor<br/>- You won't go out with your friends for 2 weeks.<br/>- What? No!<br/>- Three weeks.<br/>- Ugh, fine! </p><p>A knock on the door, snapped Loki out of his thoughts.<br/>- Come in.<br/>When Loki saw Odin, he opened his mouth to say something, but his father stopped him.<br/>- Thor told me the truth and that it is not you, who wanted to break into the vault. You did agree to it though, and because of that, you are grounded, you will...um...You won't read for a week! <br/>- But...<br/>Odin looked at Loki challengingly.<br/>- Okey. Sorry, father.<br/>Odin placed a hand on Loki's shoulder and then the king left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki didn't know, how to feel, he wasn't exactly happy, because he wasn't allowed to read for a whole week, but he was glad, that his brother had told the truth. He decided to go and see Thor.<br/>
Loki knocked on Thor's door, and soon he heard his brother's voice, saying:<br/>
- Who is it?<br/>
- It's Loki.<br/>
- Oh, come in.<br/>
Loki entered his brother's room.<br/>
- I just wanted to thank you, that you told father the truth.<br/>
- I shouldn't have blamed you, that was not cool.<br/>
- Yeah...<br/>
- Also... I don't know if you know this, but you can come and play with us, anytime you want.<br/>
- Thank you, Thor, but I don't think your friends like me very much.<br/>
- What? Of course they do. They are just teasing you sometimes.<br/>
- Umm, yeah, sure, that's probably it. And... Thanks again. - smiled Loki, Thor didn't notice the sadness behind that smile and smiled back.<br/>
Loki left his brother's room. Could have gone worse and more awkward, he thought.<br/>
Thor watched as his brother walked out the door. He couldn't help but worry about him. He was also still feeling guilt, because he didn't pay Loki much attention and it seemed like he was lonely. Did Loki really think Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg didn't like him? I am probably overthinking it, said to himself Thor. But still he decided, he was going to spend more time with Loki. He couldn't see his friends anyway. Maybe tomorrow they could do something together, just the two of them. Yeah, that would be nice, thought Thor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor woke up and began planning. What should him and Loki do today? Maybe spar? No, his brother didn't like sparring. Actually both of them didn't have a lot of mutual interests. But they always did, what Thor wanted to do. That's not fair, thought Thor. He decided to let his brother plan their day. But first - breakfast. </p><p>Odin, Frigga, Thor and Loki were gathered around the breakfast table. Thor was attacking the pancakes, Loki was picking at his and Odin and Frigga had chosen to eat some fruits. <br/>- So, Loki, I was thinking, perhaps we could do something together today? - asked Thor, his mouth full.<br/>Odin and Frigga eyed each other happily.<br/>- I don't know, Thor, I don't really want to spar. And, please, swallow before talking. - said Loki, disgusted by the mess in his brother's mouth.<br/>- We don't have to spar. You decide, what we are going to do. <br/>- Really? Okey, sure.<br/>The king and queen were filled with joy. They both knew, Thor could be rather egotistic and Loki tended to isolate himself. They were glad, their children were sacrificing their comfort, in order to spend time with each other. <br/>- Do you want to help me, practice my magic? I think you will enjoy it, - Loki leaned closer to Thor and whispered - it might involve, going on an adventure.<br/>Thor particularly lit up.<br/>- Sure. - he answered.</p><p>The brothers were standing in the middle of Loki's room. Loki kneeled and placed his hands on the ground. He began saying some words, that were in an unknown by Thor language. <br/>- Nothing's happening. You sure, you didn't get a word wrong or something? - asked Thor.<br/>- Wait. - answered Loki and right at that moment the ground beneath them began to glow. <br/>- Move! - warned Loki.<br/>They made a few steps backwards. Soon before them was a portal. <br/>- You ready? - asked the younger brother.<br/>- Please, I was born ready. <br/>And then they jumped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor and Loki had the luck to land successfully on their feet. They looked around.<br/>- Midgard looks a little different than last time.- said Thor.<br/>- Oh, no! I think I did the spell wrong! Do you remember, if I said "futures" or "fotores"?<br/>- Honestly, Loki, I had no idea, what you were saying the whole time.<br/>- Oh, no! - Loki put his head in his hands.<br/>- Hey, it's okey. Where exactly did you send us?<br/>- Midgard...around thousand years in the future.<br/>Thor was staring wide eyed, but soon a grin appeared on his face.<br/>- That's so awesome! - he exclaimed.<br/>- How is that awesome? <br/>- Think about it! This could be a great adventure! <br/>- Thor, I don't know the spell to bring us back! I know, how to get back to Asgard from Midgard, but I don't know how to get back to past Asgard from future Midgard!<br/>- I didn't understand the last part, but this will be our mission, to get back! Come on, Loki, have some fun! Let's have a look around!<br/>- Thor...- before Loki could finish, his brother dragged him down the street.<br/>Soon Loki's worries faded away and the brothers were staring in amazement at the buildings around them and the passing cars. Loki thanked their luck, they didn't land among them. <br/>- Excuse me - said Loki to a lady, passing by - could You tell us today's date? <br/>- Oh, sure, it's the 23th of March.<br/>- And the year?<br/>- Umm, 2013...<br/>- 2013, thank You!<br/>- Where are your parents?<br/>- Oh, they are actually waiting for us. - lied Loki and pulled Thor forward.<br/>They continued walking, one of the tall buildings caught their eyes. It looked spectacular and had a big "A" on it.<br/>- Let's go, check this out! - said Thor, pointing at the tower.<br/>Before Loki could answer, Thor was already on his way, so Loki followed him.<br/>There was a big crowd gathered in front of the building. The two brothers couldn't see the reason why. They tried to push past the people, in order to reach the front. There were protest against them, but soon they managed to get in front of everyone else. They saw six people, giving an interview. One of the man, a blond one, saw them and told something to the other five.<br/>- I am afraid, we are needed elsewhere right now, I hope we managed to answer some of your questions. - said the man, people referred to as Mr. Stark.<br/>The interviewers thanked for the provided answers and the crowd began to disperse. <br/>- Thor, I think, we should go. - said Loki, as he saw the interviewed people, heading towards them.<br/>The brothers turned around and began walking away.<br/>- Hey, kids, wait! - shouted Mr. Stark.<br/>- Thor, Loki, wait! <br/>The children turned around, surprised, that the blonde-haired guy knew them.<br/>- So it really is them, I mean you, I mean... - said a man, wearing a bow and arrows.<br/>- Do you know us? - asked Loki<br/>- Oh, I know you...<br/>- Clint! - interrupted the one with the blonde hair, the look in his eyes deadly.<br/>- Kids, how about you come inside with us and we will explain everything? - suggested Mr. Stark.<br/>- Okey, sure. - answered Thor.<br/>- I don't know, if we can trust them. - whispered Loki.<br/>- Come on, Loki, maybe they could help us!<br/>The younger brother thought about it for a moment.<br/>- Okey.<br/>- Great, then it's settled! - said Mr. Stark. - Come on inside!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor and Loki followed the six strangers inside the tower. It was even more amazing from the inside. Mr. Stark gestured for them to get inside a strange room with buttons on the wall. Thor entered, Loki too, but rather hesitantly. They were both surprised, when it started, going up. <br/>- Don't worry, this is completely safe. - said the blonde man. - This thing is called an elevator, it takes us to another floor.<br/>- Amazing! - whispered Loki.<br/>- Yeah, it is pretty cool. - said Thor.<br/>The elevator stopped and everyone, except Loki and Thor got out.<br/>- Come on, kids. - said Mr. Stark, inviting them to follow.<br/>The brothers did, what they were told.<br/>- Is this one an elevator too? - asked Thor, excited, to which Mr. Stark laughed.<br/>- No, this is my living room. Come on, take a seat. <br/>Thor and Loki sat on the big couch, the strangers didn't take a seat though, but were instead standing in front of them. <br/>- My friends, I think it is time we introduced ourselves, but maybe someone else should be first. - said the blond-haired man.<br/>- Right. My name is Tony Stark, this is Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton.<br/>- And I am Thor... Odinson.<br/>- Cool, you have the same name as me! - exclaimed the younger Thor.<br/>- I don't think he only has the same name as you, he is you. - said Loki.<br/>- You are quick on the uptake, kid. - said Tony.<br/>- So it is true? You are me? That's so weird! <br/>- It's not less weird for me, kid. - answered the older Thor.<br/>- Or for us. - said Natasha.<br/>- Can we get to the big question? Why are you two here? Especially him?! - asked rather aggressively Clint, pointing at Loki.<br/>- Why especially me? <br/>- Because... - began Clint.<br/>- Barton, a word, please! Actually all of you, come! - said Thor, already heading for the door.<br/>- Kids, no touching of my stuff! - warned Tony.<br/>Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Steve and Stark followed Thor out of the room. </p><p>- No talking about, what happened last year in front of them, got it? - asked Thor.<br/>- I think that's best too. - answered Bruce.<br/>- Sure, we don't want to mess up the timeline... - began Tony.<br/>- Why, perhaps we could prevent everything? If we just catch Loki now... - said Clint.<br/>- You will do no such thing! - warned Thor, reaching for his hammer.<br/>- Everyone, calm down! - yelled Tony. - Yes, we could prevent everything, but by doing that, we could bring upon something even worse.<br/>- Tony is right. Besides he is just a kid. He hasn't done anything yet. - said Bruce.<br/>- I am with Bruce. - agreed Steve.<br/>Clint looked at Natasha.<br/>- I am with Bruce and Tony too. - said, a little guilty, Natasha.<br/>- Great! - exclaimed Clint and threw his hands in the air.<br/>- Now that we are on the same page, let's get back inside. - told everyone Thor. </p><p>Thor and Loki were starting to get bored and extremely curious.<br/>- What do you think, they are talking about? - asked Thor. <br/>- Something about me, I am sure, if they know older you, they might know older me too. And it doesn't look like they are too fond of him, especially that guy with the arrows.<br/>- Loki, can I ask you a question? <br/>- You just did.<br/>- Okey, can I ask you another question?<br/>- Well, technically...sure.<br/>- Why do you always think, that people don't like you? It's not true.<br/>Loki was surprised by Thor's question, and touched by his brother's care for him.<br/>- I... Thank you, Thor, but you know, they don't. <br/>- You are wrong! Loki, you need to be more confident. <br/>- Thor, I am just being a realist.<br/>- No, you are being a pessimist!<br/>- Let's change the subject.<br/>Thor sighed.<br/>- Quit with the self pity, Loki!<br/>- I am not self pitying! You are getting on my nerves now!<br/>- And what are you gonna do, huh? <br/>- Woah, woah, kids, calm down! - said Tony, walking into the room.<br/>- Stay out of it! - cut him off Loki.<br/>Tony's eyes widened.<br/>- As always all bark and no bite, huh, Loki? - asked sarcastically the younger Thor.<br/>- Better than being an idiot, who only knows, how to use his fists! - answered with spite Loki.<br/>- It's no wonder, everyone hates you! <br/>- Okey, enough! - shouted the older Thor. - Come with me, Thor! <br/>The younger Thor glared at his brother and followed his older self.<br/>- You need to be kinder to your brother. - said the older Thor, immediately after getting out of the room and closing it's door.<br/>- Yeah, sure. - answered uninterested the other Thor.<br/>- I mean it. I know things, you don't know and someday you will regret your behaviour towards him.<br/>- I was being nice, he...<br/>- I don't want to hear excuses, you forget, that I am you. I know your temper is short and you ego is big, but for your brother's sake you will have to change.<br/>- What happened to Loki? I mean future Loki. Is he okey?<br/>- I can't tell you that, but if you want him to be okey, you will try and be a good brother.<br/>- Okey. </p><p>Loki tried to hold back his tears, but he failed, as they started falling from his eyes. <br/>- Oh, no, I don't want crying kids in my tower. Suck it up!- said Tony.<br/>- Tony! - warned Bruce.<br/>- I mean, your brother wasn't talking seriously, he was just angry. - corrected himself Tony.<br/>- I am sorry for crying, I just... - sobbed Loki, embarrassed.<br/>- It's okey. - answered Steve, feeling bad, he hated, seeing kids cry.<br/>- We are back. - said older Thor, entering the room again, with his younger self behind him.<br/>- Your brother wants to tell you something. - he continued.<br/>Loki turned his attention to the younger Thor.<br/>- I am sorry, I didn't mean, what I said.<br/>- Called it! - interrupted Stark.<br/>Loki laughed through his tears.<br/>- Thanks, Thor. - he said. - I didn't mean, what I said either.<br/>- Now that this situation is settled, can you tell us, why and how you two are here? - asked Natasha.<br/>- Oh, sure. - answered Loki, wiping away his tears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kids explained everything that had happened. <br/>- Do you know, how we can get back to our time and place? - asked Loki.<br/>- Aren't you supposed to be the smart one? - answered with a question Barton.<br/>Loki glanced at him, but didn't pay him attention. <br/>- Clint, you are right, the smart ones are talking, so shut up. - said Tony and Loki giggled. <br/>- Quit with the bickering, this is a serious issue. - said calmly Natasha. - Tony, can you build a time machine? <br/>- I am a genius, not a sorcerer.<br/>- Sorcerer... - said the older Thor thoughtfully.<br/>- What's on your mind, Blondie? - asked Mr. Stark.<br/>- I think, I know, who can help us, solve this issue. - answered the god. - We need a sorcerer, we need Loki, well... older Loki.<br/>- Oh, hell no! - exclaimed Clint.<br/>- I am gonna have to agree with Clint. - added Tony.<br/>- Maybe we should discuss this outside. - said Natasha, glancing at the kids.<br/>- No, whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of me! - said Loki - Did... did older me do something bad?<br/>- You... did. He did. - decided to be honest the god of thunder. - But you two - pointed Thor at his younger version and at Loki - shouldn't know too much about the future.<br/>- Why? If you just tell me now, what I've done, I won't do it later on!<br/>- Precisely! - said Tony. - This would mess up the timeline and who knows, what could be brought upon us.<br/>- I... I understand. - agreed Loki and Tony smiled fondly at him. The kid was beginning to grow on him.<br/>- Okey, are we all on board for working with Loki, I mean, the older one? - asked Steve, he had been running the whole situation through his mind and couldn't find a better solution to the problem. <br/>The group exchanged glances and decided. This was the only option.<br/>- Okeyyy. - sighed Clint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki was sitting in his cell, reading one of the books, his mother brought to him. He heard footsteps. Someone must have come to visit some prisoner. He glanced out the see through glass. To his surprise, he saw his brother and the Avengers. <br/>- To what do I own the pleasure? - asked Loki, standing up.<br/>- We need your help, brother. - answered Thor.<br/>- And why would I help you? - questioned Loki.<br/>- Out of the goodness of your heart? - tried Stark.<br/>Loki smirked. He quite liked this Stark guy. Perhaps they could have been friends in a different time and place, in different version of reality.<br/>- Have I given you a reason to think, there is any goodness in my heart? - asked Loki.<br/>- Actually you did, or more so, younger you did. - answered Steve.<br/>- You have to excuse me, I don't seem to follow you train of thought. - said Loki.<br/>Thor explained the whole situation to Loki.<br/>- I see, I will help you.<br/>- Really? - exclaimed Stark.<br/>- On one condition.<br/>- There is the Loki, we know and don't love. - added Tony. - What is your condition?<br/>- I want out of here. And I don't just mean this cell, I mean Asgard. <br/>- I have an offer. - said Natasha, after a few seconds of awkward silence. - Shield has been meaning to start this programme, where people with extraordinary gifts, who have taken the wrong road in life, work with us, in order to redeem themselves and become the heros, they are meant to be. Are you interested?<br/>Loki thought for a second, then he nodded.<br/>- This is absurd! - shouted Clint. - Just because he was a cute kid, doesn't meant we can trust him!<br/>- You think, I'm cute? <br/>Tony choked and let out a wheezing sound.<br/>- I said, you were cute, now - not so much.<br/>- Okey, can we get back on the pressing issue? - reminded Steve. - Who agrees with Natasha's suggestion?<br/>Everyone raised their hand, except for Clint.<br/>- Okey, majority wins. - announced Tony. </p><p>Thor spoke with Odin and Frigga, he managed to convince them, to let Loki go back to Earth. Odin took more convincing than Frigga, who was hopeful for her son's future. Thor returned to his friends with the keys to Loki's cell. <br/>- Promise you won't betray us. - said Thor in a serious tone.<br/>- Actually, contrary to what everyone thinks, I rarely betray people. I won't, I promise!<br/>- Okey. <br/>- Is his word worth much? - asked Clint his redheaded best friend.<br/>- We will have to hope, it does. - answered Natasha.<br/>Thor put the key in the keyhole on the wall and typed the number of Loki's cell. The see through glasslike energy disappeared. Loki stepped outside. Everyone held their breath, but he just asked: <br/>- Shall we go?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kids were waiting in the Avengers tower for everyone to return with Loki.<br/>- Ugh, what is taking them so long? - asked Thor.<br/>- Maybe older me is creating problems. - answered Loki.<br/>At that moment the doors opened and the Avengers entered.<br/>- Did he agree to help us? - asked the young Loki.<br/>- He did. - said the older one.<br/>- Oh, um, hi. - told his older version the kid.<br/>- Hi. - smiled Loki. - Are you two ready? Before you say it, Thor, I know, that you were born ready.<br/>Younger Loki laughed and the two Thors rolled their eyes. The kids got up from the couch, they were sitting on and stood in front of Loki. He took this as his sign and placed his hands on the floor. He started chanting something, only his younger version understood. Soon there was a portal on the floor. The kids prepared to jump, but the older Loki told them to wait. He placed his hands on each of the kids' foreheads and then he pulled them forward, so that they fell through the portal, soon after that it closed.<br/>- What did you do to them? - asked Thor.<br/>- I erased their memories. Can't risk changing the future. - answered Loki. </p><p>Thor and Loki landed in Loki's room, both a bit dizzy.<br/>- Um, what did just happen? - questioned Thor.<br/>- I have no idea. - admitted Loki.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi, I hope, you enjoyed the story. Please, let me know, if you want me to write another fanfiction as a continuation to this one about Loki working with the Avengers. Thanks!:)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>